Main Game BGMS from Takeshi's Castle
Preface Due to the nature of copyright laws in Japan, Takeshi's Castle was one of many shows in the country that used pre-existing music for its soundtrack. Other than the Final Showdown and Final Fall, All games used pre-existing tracks. Main Game BGM List Below is a list of all the currently known BGM's for the games used on Takeshi's Castle. Avalanche: Theme from Bomberman (Arranged) Ball Cupping: Leona from Dominion Berryz Go-Go: Honky-Tonk Piano from Dominion Big Bird 1: Unsused Track from Scramble Formation Big Bird 2: Chekov's Run from Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home Bite The Bun: Theme From 1941 Blueberry Hill (Regular version): Stage 1 from SonSon Blueberry Hill (Parents-Kids version): Honky Tonk Piano from Dominion Boulder Dash (V2): Remix of the Theme from Ultraman Bridge Ball: Theme from Combat!, FAB's Thunderbirds March Bridge The Gap: Theme From Nuts and Milk (Arranged) Buggy Me (Opening): Stage 7 from A Jax Buggy Me (Race): Difficult Winding Road from Bari Bari Densetsu Catch It (V1): Vibrations by James Last Catch It (V2): Theme from Season When the Sun Sets Catch It (V3-1): The Chosen One from The Golden Child Catch It (V3-2): Track 8 from Ganbare, Kickers! Cheeze-Berry Hill: Theme from Butasan Corn Cob Trip: Fight theme from Ranma 1/2 Deep Float: Theme from The Longest Day Die or Pie: Theme from Sky Kid (Arranged) Dino Ride: Arranged version of Gunfight at the O.K. Corral theme Dodgerock: Symphonic March from Ultraman Symphony Dominoes: Theme from The Rat Patrol The Dragon Lake V1: The Raiders March from Raiders of the Lost Ark The Dragon Lake V2: Offenbach's Cancan Drop in the Ocean: FAB's Thunderbirds March End Bell: Theme from The Delta Force Extinction: Theme from Commando (Arranged) Final Fall: Original Composition Final Showdown: Takeshi's Castle Theme Fish Food 1: Remix of Surfin' U.S.A. Fish Food 2: Surfin' U.S.A. by The Beach Boys (High-Pitched) Flag Down: Disco Star Wars Theme/Cantina Band by Meco Foot Loose: Track 8 from Ganbare, Kickers! The Fortress: Hospital Chase from Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home The Gauntlet: Prome from Fantasy Zone Giant Maze: Theme from Star Wars Go Nuts (V1): The Acorn Fell down Go Nuts (V2): Critter Skitter from Critters The Great Wall 1: War from Rocky IV The Great Wall 2: Theme from 633 Squadron Grid Iron: Raw Power By John Deveraeux and David Reilly High Rollers: The Monster Zero March from Godzilla Cronology 1 High Rollers (Obstacle Course Version): Track 3 from Fearless Hyena 2 Home Run: Territories: The theme of The Animal Honeycomb Maze: Theme from Enter The Dragon Jetskid: Sunshine Drive from B.B. (Burning Blood) Karaoke: Various Knock Knock: Parade March II from Kagemusha Leap Frog: Moving on from Runaway Train (film) Line Up (Christmas): March of the Elves from Santa Claus: The Movie Line Up (New Years): Track 2 from Anmitsu Hime Match Maker: Best Shot from Hoosiers Midoriyama Marathon: Difficult Winding Road from Bari Bari Densetsu Mud Ball: Taiyoga Kureta Kisetsu by Blue Triangle Mud Slide: Combat March Mudskippers: Track 2 from Fearless Hyena Mushroom Trip: The Raiders March from Raiders of the Lost Ark Nautiball: Okunitorida na Moshi Okunidorin from Sengoku Busho Retsuden Bakufu Doji Hissatsuman Nut Roll: Critter Skitter from Critters Oh Deer: Mashin Hero Wataru Oh Ma Ha Beach: Sanchin Okoru from Prefectural Earth Defense Force On Yer Bike (Introduction): Theme from The Grand Prix On Yer Bike (Race): T-Square's Celebration Pipe Down: The Chosen One from The Golden Child Poles Apart: Power By Bill Conti, Music from the 1984 Olympic Games. Prod: Track 7 from Fearless Hyena Puck Over (Cards-2): Stage 7 from A Jax Puck Over (Roll): Theme from Hissatsu Shigotonin 1981 Pushy Parents: Marine's Hymn from Full Metal Jacket Quake: The Mysterians March from Godzilla Cronology One Rat Race: Adventures From Super Mario Bros. 3 Ride The Wave: Theme from Star Soldier (Arranged) Ro-Jim-Bo: Yakyuuken Theme Roller Derby: Hashire Koutaro by Salty Sugar Roll Out The Barrel 1: Mesa March from War of the Garganouts Roll Out The Barrel 2: Fight Theme from Dragon Quest II Roll The Dice: Forest Theme from Athena Rope: Theme from Combat! Roulette: Tanks From Dominion The Run Way (V1): Koganemaru, watashi ga from Maris the Chojo The Run Way (V2): Moodido By Toto, Music from the 1984 Olympic Games Samurai Back: Track 2 from Anmitsu Hime Sand Flee: The William Tell Overture Sandscript: Mt Tsukuba Fight Scene from Far East of Eden: Ziria Shoot 'N Loot: Capcom Game Music Suite Show of Hands: Theme from Sky Kid (Arranged) Single Roller: The Chosen One from The Golden Child Skipping Stones 1: Theme from Libble Rabble (only used in pilot episode)1 Skipping Stones 2: Escape From Torture from Rambo: First Blood Part II Sling Swing Fling: Odoru Ponpokorin By The B.B. Queens Slipped Disks: Theme from Thunderbirds Slippery Wall: Theme from 633 Squadron Slip Way: Theme from The Bridge on the River Kwai (Arranged) Snow Lane: Who Am I? from Ranma 1/2 Space Invaders: Theme from Star Wars Square Maze: Theme from Enter the Dragon Stock Pot Racing: Who Am I? from Ranma 1/2 Streets Ahead: Action Theme from Norakuro-Kun Stuff Diving: Theme from Sky Kid (Arranged) Sumo Rings: Standard Sumo Drum Beat Take It Snow and Puck Over (Cards-1): Track 7 from Heart of Dragon Tug of War (Choosing): Dot Shooter from Taito Game Music Tug of War (Pulling): Japonica by Katsuhisa Hattori Turtle Hurtle: Mick Meets New York from Crocodile Dundee Turtle Soup: Mick Meets New York from Crocodile Dundee Uphill Garden: Theme from Thunderbirds Up The Creek: The Raiders March from Raiders of the Lost Ark Velcro Fly: Track 8 from Heart of Dragon Walk The Plank: Bad News from Just Between Friends Wet Paint: Difficult Winding Road from Bari Bari Densetsu Whack the Stack 1: Theme from Battle of Britain Whack the Stack 2: Theme from Dragon Quest Wipe Out: Surfin' U.S.A. By The Beach Boys Yellow Brick Road: Track 2 from Heart of Dragon BGMs that are currently Unknown Despite best efforts from hunters, Some of the game BGMs are currently unknown. Below are audio links to BGMs that are unknown for identification purposes. If identified, please add to above list with title of track and album. Indestruct-a-ball: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CuFmlRBY9Mo Rice Bowl Down Hill: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KnX-y72y4Rg&t=278s Skittles (Cards): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tEuUuTcqitQ&t=10s Skittles (Roll): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VpIR53GEu18&t=1s Toboggoff: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m8fSarfPd4U&feature=youtu.be Full Playlist: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL5af2iEjDCbSVlpOTeN7GU4L7mqfH0q9g Category:BGM's Category:Takeshi's Castle